


Every Damn Part

by Lovegingernuts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester From Hell, Destiel - Freeform, Heaven & Hell, Other, POV Castiel, Raised You From Perdition, castiel and dean winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovegingernuts/pseuds/Lovegingernuts
Summary: Castiel tells the story of how things went down when he raised Dean from perdition.





	Every Damn Part

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language - might be some grammatic misstakes.

September 17, 2008. That's when it all began. that's when I got the mission; to save Dean Winchester.

It was a pretty ordinary day in Heaven. We all had our duties and we accomplished them well without any questioning. Since I was quite highly ranked in the garrison back then, before my life got turned up side down and everything changed, I was more likely to get more significant tasks in Heaven. Well, my garrison was far from the top, but within it I was pretty highly ranked. But we weren't important enough to have missions down on Earth. Thinking about it, it were actually quite few who could brag about that they had been to Earth. My brothers and sisters and I were serving the souls and caring for their heavens, giving our company to those who wanted it.

I was talking to one soul that had become something of a friend of mine. She was a bubbly, wonderful little girl who had died from cancer just seven years old. We were sitting on a bench under a big cherry blossom tree in the garden of her heaven. The birds were flying around and singing above us. It was a beautiful summer day, not that her heaven ever changed. It was eternal summer, and every day she claimed that the weather was too hot and made me fix her ice cream. Of course it was just an excuse to get ice cream, if she really wanted to change something (like the climate) all she had to do was think it. But I gave her ice cream, that was what she wanted and I served her. I miss her sometimes. 

At the time my brother Emanuel came walking across the perfectly green lawn Clara and I were discussing animals. Clara loved animals, something I couldn't relate to back then but absolutely can relate to now. Emanuel stopped in front of me, and I had to to look at him through narrowed eyes because the sunlight was so bright and my human vessel, which was very different from the one I have now, couldn't take it without hurting. At that time I would say humans are weak, now I would rather say they are sensitive and easily affected. 

"Castiel."

"Emanuel. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is going great, brother. I have come with a message; You have been called by Joshua, he wants you to meet him in the garden."

When I heard Joshua's name I couldn't believe it at first. He was very highly ranked, he was the one closest to God among us except the arch angels. He had never met God in person, but he had spoken to him. We others couldn't even get out prayers heard. 

"Did you get the reason why I am called?"

"No, brother, I wasn't told. But there are a lot of speculations going around among us. I suggest that you go to him in the garden as soon as you have time to hear the truth and not some crazy speculation." 

I said goodbye to Clara and promised to be back the next day. She smiled at me. At that time her smile was the only thing that could bring some kind of feeling out of me. There was something tickling really deep inside my chest, but not enough to make me smile back and show her my appreciation. It was horrible not being able to feel, at least not for real. It was like a part of me was asleep, and that part didn't wake up until...

I made my way to Eden where Joshua was gardener and always happened to be. He rarely left the place, and I understood him. Eden is one of Heaven's finest places, it's quite extraordinary. 

Joshua was picking apples when I arrived. Next to him were two full baskets of them, and he picked one up and gave it to me. I didn't want it, but I couldn't just decline a friendly gesture like that from someone like him. 

"Castiel, I appreciate that you could come this fast. This is a matter of importance."

I bowed before him to show my position as the underdog. "Joshua. It's an honor to meet you." Joshua chuckled and told me there was no need for me to do so in front of him, and that I was more important than I thought. 

"Have you heard about Dean Winchester?"

"The righteous man who went to Hell?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I've heard the name. I thought it was a rumor." 

I was told that the story of Dean Winchester was as true as it could be, and I learned about what he had done and what made him so important. I ate the apple Joshua had given to me while I listened closely. It was a really good story, and a true one as a bonus. Back then I was a huge fan of the truth. In a way I still am, but I've come to understand that the truth isn't always the solution and that the truth can result in unnecessary problems. 

"I have heard from God, Castiel. He has said your name into my ear. You are the one who will save Dean Winchester."

Those words couldn't really get into my mind, I couldn't understand why it was just me of all angels God had chosen to save him. I was a simple angel in a lower garrison, wasn't even the highest ranked within it. 

"It has to be you, Castiel."

Seriosuly, I still can't believe why it had to be me. I thought I would know as soon as I saved him, but no. I'm still unaware of the reason, and now I've known Dean for years. 

"Why?"

"It just has to be you, trust me. Trust God."

"Of course, brother. I will take this mission from our Father and I will do my best to save Dean Winchester from Hell." 

"Good. But promise me something."

"What is that?"

"Be careful down there."

"Of course."

I think I never realized right there and then how big and hard this mission was. I was arrogant and didn't even consider the risks. I had never reached down in Hell to save a soul before, mostly because it was a rare thing to happen but also because if it did happen, there was a much higher ranked brother or sister who did it. 

In the morning of September 18th 2008, I landed on Earth for the first time in many years. It was early, there wasn't a soul in sight. Still the beautiful summer sun began to set and colored the sky pink and golden. It was one of the most beautiful things I had seen in ages. In Heaven there were a lot of different variations of skies in the souls' personal heavens, but knowing this was the real deal something sparked within my heart. Earth was truly a masterpiece. 

It was hard to find a place where the line between Earth and Hell was thin enough for me to go down. I didn't have time to look for a gate, and additionally I wouldn't be able to open it without the right tools. Eventually I found such a place and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I found myself in a hallway where the floor and the high walls were made out of stone bricks. Torches lit up the way. There was no roof, when I looked up I stared right into emptiness. In the distance I could hear thunder, and screaming. For the first time in a very long time a shiver ran through me. When I think about it, had I ever felt a chill like that before? I don't think so. I was a soldier, a machine programmed to not feel. 

I walked down the cold, empty hallway. My steps echoed between the walls. I walked for what seemed like forever, the maze of stone never ended. I started to understand what a demanding and difficult mission this was. I had no idea how to find Dean Winchester. It was like I had thought that I would simply go down to Hell, he would just be there right in front of me and we would get out of there safe and sound. It was much more complicated.

I stopped and closed my eyes, tried to feel him. Every soul has their special aura, and it's possible to feel them if concentrating very hard. But the problem was, I didn't know Dean Winchester. Which of these souls was his? I was too far away to determine that. Maybe I could feel it if I came closer. There were billions of them, and all of them felt just the same. My head ached badly from the effort. 

Trying to not lose hope I continued, and soon I realized that I would never be able to get out of that endless maze. I could hear the screams somewhat closer than before, but they were still miles away. I knew my powers were a little decreased in Hell, angels don't belong in Hell. Not as a rule anyway... According to me some of them do. Many angels did sin already back then and deserved to be thrown into the pit just like Lucifer. I know I deserve to be there now, but am I even an angel anymore? I don't feel like it. I don't want anything to do with Heaven. I'm done. 

I closed my eyes, concentrated, and did everything I could to get out of that maze. There was something fighting me, something didn't want me to get out obviously. Eventually I managed to win over this invisible force, and when I opened my eyes I was looking out over an endless blackness. It was just... empty and all around me there were flashes of lighting. The thunder was deafening.

Underneath my bare feet there was cold, hard ground. It was stone. I realized I was standing on the top of a very high, slender moutain. When I looked more carefully into the blackness I could as the lightning struck see more mountains of the same kind pointing upwards into the black sky like spears. I could hear the screams of pain closely now, but I couldn't see any souls or demons from there. They were hiding in the endless darkness. 

I took a deep breath, trying to push down my fear. I was afraid, really afraid, but I didn't know that at the time. I spread my wings and fell, let the darkness which hid the most horrible creatures swallow me. My heart was beating like it had never beaten before. As I fell I prayed to God, asked him to look after me and make sure both Dean and I would get back alive. 

As I flew around surrounded by infinite darkness I did my best to navigate. I tried to see something, but there were only short moments of light as the lightning struck and I lost my way as soon as it turned dark again. In the light I could distinguish the distorted bodies of the demons and the souls they tortured. I could also see chains, and they were connected with the bodies of the souls in a very ugly way. Here and there a fire flamed up followed by an extra loud and horrible scream of suffering, but even the light from the fire I lost.

I had to use more power, I had to try harder. Flying around trying to actually see Dean Winchester in that darkness filled with other suffering souls were impossible, even for an angel. I had to do everything, I had to take risks. I knew it was the biggest risk of them all, especially when my powers were decreased. I gathered all the power I had, concentrated it. My body lit up like a beacon in the dark, and I knew my eyes had an intense blue color. I was surrounded by a ball of light, and I knew that every demon within hundreds of miles could see me now. I saw a few of the closest stop the torturing to turn their ugly faces at me. I flew straight forward, ignoring that the demons saw me. In the corner of my eye I could see them leave their posts to follow me. But they were far slower than I was. Angels can reach the speed of light, demons cannot, not even in Hell. 

As I flew I kept my eyes closed. I felt every demon and every soul stronger now. I had the name Dean Winchester on repeat in my mind, and I had to sort out the souls that wasn't him. Suddenly I felt something, I must have been close enough, because now I could feel him. He was there, but I felt that something was wrong. He wasn't the typical torturend human soul. 

There was a high pitched ringing in my head which grew louder and louder the closer I came to him. It was a loud soud, even for an angel. Before me I could see a mountian, similar to the one I had stood on earlier. I could see two figures. One demon and one... I had no idea. It was a human soul, but it was changed. It had begun changing, twisting into something else. It had begun to turn into a demon. It was Dean Winchester. 

When I came closer I could see a third figure, a human soul whose body was pierced with hooks. It was lying on a table while the demon and Dean carved into its flesh with knives and burned its skin with fire that felt a thousand times worse than fire on Earth does. 

I increased my speed even more and without any hesitation I flew straight to the demon. I knocked the ugly creature off the mountain, and it fell down into the bottomless blackness. It was almost too easy. But I knew it would come back, I had just bought us some time. 

I laid a hand upon Dean's shoulder, the first time I touched him. "Hello, Dean."

There is something special when a soul is touched by an angel in Hell. There is something special when a person's soul is touched whatsoever, and it's also special to save someone. A bond begins to develop, a really profound bond. That bond is shown by the mark of the angel's first touch. 

Dean looked at me with dead eyes, and I could clearly see that he had been crying, probably for a very long time. I would have loved to get some kind of contact already then, to explain things, but he was unreachable. His emerald eyes were just staring at me, it was like he didn't even notice I was there. 

I saw large hordes of pissed off demons coming from all directions. We were surrounded. I cupped Dean's head with my hand and wiped away a tear with my tumb. Then I lifted him. I brought his limp, broken soul close to me, protected him with my body as I flew straight up leaving the demons below us. I could hear their shrilling, aggressive screams from far below. 

Dean's soul was automatically reunited with his body. Apparently there had been some arrangements while I was away. But he was still dead more or less when we reached the surface of the Earth. I had to heal his broken soul, revive him. But I was far too weak. Exhausted I just crashed at the ground and the wave from the power of the landing made the trees around us fall into a perfect circle. 

I placed Dean on the dry grass and let myself lay down to rest. I was totally powerless, at that moment I was quite human. Powerless, emotional. I had to charge up before I could start working on healing Dean. I laid there for many hours with Dean beside me. From time to time I turned to look at him, it was weird, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was so beautiful, so perfect. He was a perfect example of my Father's creation. Yes, he was gorgeous. I still think he is, of course. But now when I've come to know him, I can tell that he's so much more than just good looks. 

There are so much to Dean Winchester, and I love every damn part. 

 

 

 


End file.
